


Madness

by DuckFeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Kissing, M/M, Will Figures It Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will figures out who the Chesapeake Ripper is...it goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This of course doesn't follow the exact storyline in the show, and some things might seem OOC but I hope you can over look that.

Will was sitting in the waiting room at Hannibal’s office, his gun concealed in his pocket. He was starting to feel nervous as his appointment came closer. He knew the truth about Hannibal now, but he didn’t know if he could stop him. In the end, Hannibal will walk into the room, and Will would be helpless before him. How did he expect to stop the Chesapeake Ripper? 

The door moves. It cracks open a fraction of an inch. Quietly it opens enough to reveal Hannibal standing in the doorway. Will drew in a deep breath. He knew he had to confront Hannibal; it was unavoidable now that he knew the truth. 

“Hello, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, in a normal conversational tone. 

“Will, it’s been a long time since you’ve been able to make an appointment,” came the black velvet response. Hannibal moved towards Will. 

“Too long,” Will said, hearing the edge of hysteria in his own voice. “Too long without knowing.” 

Will found himself on his feet, weapon in hand. He pointed the gun to Hannibal’s chest. Infuriatingly, the man just stood there-no fuss, no struggle, just the same calm expression. 

“Why did you do it? Why?” Will could feel the trigger underneath his finger. Just a bit more pressure…but no, Will was not like Hannibal. 

Will walked a step closer, Hannibal had a confused look on his face, but it slowly melted into realization.

The gun might as well not exist, for all the effect it had on Hannibal. “There are reasons you could never guess.” Hannibal said calmly. 

“So tell me,” Will suggested harshly, jerking the gun away. He turned his back on the doctor, now the prime suspect in so many killings Will’s mind refused to accept the number. He put his gun away, knowing he couldn’t use it. Will struggled to contain his response. “Or better yet, tell me how it is that you became a cold blooded killer.”

“It is my way of life,” Hannibal said simply. 

Will heard clothing rustle and he supposed he should be afraid, having turned his back on an admitted serial killer. He felt arms wrap around him. 

Will broke away, feeling a chill where Hannibal’s body had warmed him. Will faced Hannibal again. “I’ll take you to Jack,” he muttered, “let everyone see you for what you truly are.” 

Hannibal had a look of genuine amusement on his face. “No you won’t,” he said. “If you wanted to arrest me, you would have done so earlier.” 

Then Hannibal closed in on Will, and their lips were crashing together. Will’s mind protested, even as his body melted willingly into the embrace. The kiss was all he had ever dreamed of and more, burning and tingling through his body until he lost consciousness of anything else. There was no outside world; there was only the intoxicating pleasure of the kiss. 

Reality reasserted itself and Will broke away. “No! I can’t-” His throat clenched on what he wanted to say. He couldn’t do this, Hannibal killed people, and the man belonged in jail. Will pulled away from Hannibal, from the man he had once trusted, and left the office at a stumbling run. 

He ran back to his car and drove away as fast as he could. He only slowed down to the speed limit when he deemed himself far enough away from Hannibal. The car was stifling, so he rolled down the window. The cold made everything crystal clear and sharp. It matched the pain, cutting through him like a knife. Will had let Hannibal hold him in his strong arms and burn him with kisses, while his body yearned for more. 

As Will drove on he tried to return his mind to sanity. Everything had been so simple before, just a psychiatrist getting closer than he should to his patient. Hannibal had been Will’s anchor, and now he realized he should have never trusted the man as much as he did. Surely Will was as much as a monster as Hannibal because he had let the man go. 

His driving had brought him back home. Despite the late hour, his dogs were still up to welcome him home. He ignored them, and went to his room. He had found a fragile stability, having decided on a course of action. Just stay away from Hannibal. It was that simple. Will went through his nighttime routine and slid between the sheets of his bed. If he could not bring himself to do what was right and arrest Hannibal, then Will would stay entirely clear of him. 

Will settled into his bed, curled around his pillow, and tried to ignore his thoughts about Hannibal. 

***

Nothing changed. Despite the fact that Will felt guilt written in every line of his body, nothing seemed any different at all. He went to the FBI academy and gave a lecture as normal. Nobody pointed him out and accused him of withholding vital information. Nobody threw him in a cell for letting the Chesapeake Ripper walk free. 

After he had dismissed his class, Will went to his desk, burying himself in grading papers. But this didn’t help him clear his head. He could see Hannibal in front of him, as clearly as though he actually stood there. Hannibal’s eyes smiled at Will, mocking him, as he picked his way through the papers. 

Will’s stomach churned. He pushed the papers aside and grabbed his car keys. Sitting in the classroom was threatening to drive him mad. 

Once Will had made it home, he made his way to his bedroom and piled into bed, gazing sightlessly around the familiar room. 

If only Alana hadn’t suggested Hannibal to help Will. But Will had agreed to go, of course. What else could he do? Jack thinks he needs therapy, he goes to therapy. It was simple. 

What did it matter that when Will saw the doctor; he immediately felt a spark between them? He was Hannibal’s patient, nothing could happen between them. 

Then Hannibal had opened his mouth and spoke, and intelligence came out. He had Sharp wit, sharp insights, and an instantaneous grasp of how to deal with Will. No one had ever been able to connect with him the way Hannibal was able to. 

Will knew that Hannibal just saw him as a patient, and their would be nothing else between them. However, that rule crumbled nearly instantly. It wasn’t too hard to bend the rules for Hannibal to invite Will for dinner, or for Hannibal to bring food over to Will. But it took every bit of willpower to keep Will from reaching for more. He just wanted Hannibal so bad. 

But now all Will felt was misery, because Hannibal had betrayed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You can’t walk away,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, making him shiver. Hannibal’s fingers traced down Will’s cheek, the side of his neck, his shoulder. “You are mine now. I have claimed you.” And Will felt Hannibal’s mouth on his. Will’s body disappeared into a mass of flames…_

 

Will woke with a start; his towel he had laid down was soaked through. His head was pounding, and his stomach felt queasy. The light filtering through his window too bright making Will groan.

 

He didn’t feel like getting up, but he still had a job to do. He wrestled his way out of bed, made his way to the bathroom, splashed water on his face and began to wake up. Sleeping hadn’t helped at all. He could still feel an awareness of Hannibal all through his body.

 

His phone started ringing in the other room. When he checked the caller ID it was Jack. There had been another killing, most likely the Chesapeake Ripper. Before Will hung up he told Jack he was on his way. As he dressed he wondered if he could still consider himself on the FBI’s side.

 

Suddenly he could hardly bear the thought of facing Jack. Surely it must be obvious. It must be written clearly on his face that he knew who the Chesapeake Ripper was.

 

With a violent lurch, Will’s stomach sent him back to the bathroom. His guts turned inside out. Afterwards, shaking, Will rinsed his mouth. He pulled himself together and drove to the murder scene.

 

His new resolve began to crumble before he had made it to Jack, which shaped up much worse than yesterday. All day Will mourned the lost chance to arrest Hannibal. The brief meeting between them replayed itself over and over again in Will’s mind.

 

By the end of the investigation, he felt sick. Will had accomplished little; beyond giving Jack a false lead. Information was information, right? What did it matter if it was only a half truth?

 

He barely remembers driving home. He must have been more distracted than he thought. Will didn’t notice anything unusually until he opened his front door. A hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him further inside the house.

 

“Don’t move,” said a familiar voice, Will froze involuntarily. Hannibal shifted his grip so he could turn Will to face him. “I see you haven’t told Jack.”

 

“You knew I wouldn’t,” Will managed, struggling to gain control. “I-I can’t do this,” Will choked out. He could feel himself shaking as Hannibal’s grip on him eased. Hannibal flipped them so Will was pinned against the wall. He started tracing his fingers across Will’s face.

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way you know,” Hannibal said softly, brushing his lips against Will’s. “There is no need for you to fight me. Give into this.” And now Hannibal was really kissing him, and Will’s resistance crumbled. For a long moment, all Will knew was Hannibal. The feel of the mans lips and tongue, the strength of his body, the feeling of rightness as they melted into each other. “You could be mine,” Hannibal murmured against Will’s throat. “Be with me always, become what you know you want to be…”

 

For a minute, Will glimpsed it, shared Hannibal’s vision. Then Will pulled away roughly. “You know I can’t,” he said harshly. “What makes you think I could be with a man who murdered and ate other people?”

 

“This,” Hannibal said simply, and then they were kissing again, and it was better than before and Will couldn’t help himself. He slid his hands up under Hannibal’s suite and felt the smoothness of skin-

 

“No!” Will broke away completely, shaking violently. “It isn’t possible, it can’t happen.”

 

“But it can, Will.” Hannibal reached out for him again, running his hands teasingly over Will’s chest. “No one will catch us.”

 

“You would only keep interest in me for so long,” Will whispered, catching Hannibal’s hands and stroking them.

 

“I would never lose interest in you, Will.” Oddly enough, he believed Hannibal. Will ran his hands along Hannibal’s arm, across his shoulder, around the back of his neck and pulled Hannibal into another kiss. Then Will deliberately broke it off and turned away.

 

Sick at heart, Will forced himself to turn away from Hannibal. Suddenly, his upper arm was grabbed and he was being turned back around.

 

“You can’t walk away from me,” Hannibal said.

 

“Why not?” Will asked. “Give me one good reason why I should continue to associate with you, rather than locking you up.” It was an empty threat and Hannibal knew it.

 

“Because you care,” Hannibal said softly. Will couldn’t even deny it, he did care. Will leaned in to kiss Hannibal, savor in the sweetness.

 

“Maybe I just can’t live with that fact.” Abruptly Will turned away; his body was shaking all over. He didn’t even care if Hannibal stayed or not.

 

He made it to his room and shut the door. His dogs were all sleeping silently on the floor. Will undressed and curled up in a miserable knot of pain around his pillow. Eventually Will heard the front door close, assuming Hannibal had left. Once Will was completely alone, he stared into space and tried to silence his thoughts. He strangled them one by one until his head was quiet at last. Then he was finally able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that inspiration for this chapter came from a soap opera?


	3. Chapter 3

What could Will do? Hannibal was everywhere he went. Will had to see him at every crime scene investigation and then he had to pretend like everything was normal. Will couldn’t think and his work was suffering from it. The FBI was making very little progress in figuring out who the Chesapeake Ripper was. Everyone was starting to worry. They all thought Will needed more therapy sessions with Hannibal. Will of course refused and Hannibal backed him up. 

Will had become practiced at avoiding Hannibal at crime scenes that when the man no longer showed up came as a shock. Will felt dazed, disoriented, as he moved through the day without Hannibal. First one, then another, then a third…he couldn’t stand it. Will went to Hannibal’s house and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to answer. 

“I thought you didn’t want to associate with me?” Hannibal’s voice is amused. He moves aside to let Will enter. 

Will could turn around and walk away from Hannibal forever. A lifetime of bleak, empty days would await, Will knew he would always be alone. Because, he knew where he belonged, Will couldn’t just abandon Hannibal and choose the empty path that holds him trapped day after day. Couldn’t choose the emptiness that consumes him and let his melancholy life dwindle into nothingness. 

Will shook his head to clear the illusory heartbreak, ignoring Hannibal’s questioning eyebrow. Will reached out and took Hannibal’s hand. “I’m here to stay, so now what do we do?” 

Hannibal looked at him, startled. Then a smile of pure joy lit his features and made Will’s heart stutter. “We,” and the smile got even brighter, “can have the dinner I have prepared, there’s enough for two.” 

Will felt an answering smile on his face, and said, “Show me the way.”

So Hannibal did, pausing to look back. His eyes met Will’s, and then Hannibal looked away. They continued towards the dining room together. 

Hannibal lived in much more style than Will did. While Will’s house was cozy, yet strictly functional, Hannibal’s house was downright opulent. The whole place reeked of money. Will settled himself comfortably in a chair. Immediately, Hannibal started fixing Will’s plate. Once he was finished, Hannibal sat across from him, with a look of wonder on his face. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Hannibal said softly. 

“Neither can I,” Will admitted, lost in Hannibal’s gaze. 

A curious feeling of euphoria filled Will. So this was madness. He actually felt hungry for the first time in at least a week; even though he knew he was consuming human. Hannibal seemed content to eat in silence, merely glancing at Will every now and again through his lashes. When Will caught Hannibal’s eye, they smiled, but continued eating. 

Once the meal was finished, Hannibal led Will to the living room. Hannibal drew Will onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Settling into the cushions, Will leaned his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Will said. “Even though it’s only been a few days, even though you’re the Chesapeake Ripper, I wanted to see you again. And now I have, and you’ve driven me right out of my mind.” 

“I’m glad you took the initiative to come tonight.” Hannibal leaned in for a slow, loving kiss. 

Will didn’t even wonder why he was doing this. The madness had take hold of him firmly and refused to let go. Law and obedience meant less than nothing anymore. No, Will had found the name of his madness, and its name was Hannibal. Giving up the fight, filled him with a sense of freedom and rightness, and Will embraced it eagerly. 

Will found that indeed madness had its reward. Every touch, every kiss, every hot panting breath bound him and Hannibal together. They breathe as one, hearts pounding in unison. Their souls merge. And Will knows, whatever the future may hold, he will be safe with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if only this could've happened during season two???


End file.
